SpongeBob SquarePants: Big Pink Loser/Bubble Buddy Credits (2000)
EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Stephen Hillenburg LINE PRODUCER Donna Castricone ART DIRECTOR Nicholas R. Jennings SUPERVISING DIRECTOR Alan Smart STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR Sherm Cohen STORY EDITOR Merriwether Williams WRITERS Mr. Lawrence Merriwether Williams Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg CAST Tom Kenny SpongeBob,Narrator Bill Fagerbakke Patrick Clancy Brown Mr. Krabs, Vender#2 Rodger Bumpass Squidward, Voice#3 Mr. Lawrence Delivery Man, Guy#4, Voice#3,Larry,Fish#1 Carolyn Lawrence Sandy, Woman, Voice#2 Lori Alan Pearl Sirena irwin Fish#5, Fish#7 Dee Bradley Baker Lifeguard, Fish#3, Incidental#8,#6 Carlos Alazraqui Fish#4 Surfer, Vendor#1 Brad Abrell Bubble Buddy Corky Carroll Grubby Grouper Steve Blum Spongebob's Squeaky Voice CASTING DIRECTOR Donna Grillo Gonzales CASTING COORDINATOR Alex Gordon EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Jennie Monica RECORDING SUPERVISOR Krandal Crews RECORDING ENGINEER Justin Brinsfield EMR SUPERVISOR Tony Ostyn EMR EDITOR Brian Arnold ANIMATIC SUPERVISOR Paul Finn ANIMATIC EDITOR Brian Robitaille ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Caleb Meurer ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN Stephen Hillenburg CHARACTER DESIGNER Todd White PROP DESIGNER Thaddeus Paul Couldron CLEAN-UP ARTIST Heather Martinez LAYOUT SUPERVISOR Kenny Pittenger BG LAYOUT DESIGN John Seymore Paula Spence BACKGROUND PAINTERS Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang DIGITAL BG SUPERVISOR Andrew Brandou DIGITAL BG COORDINATOR David Wigforss DIGITAL BG ASSISTANTS Stephen Christian Steven Kellams SUPERVISING COLOR STYLIST Teale Reon Wang COLOR STYLIST Dene Ann Heming Jackie Stewart PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Megan Brown June Tedesco PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Marcy Lynn Dewey Derek iversen SHEET TIMER Julie Murphy Hashiguchi FINAL CHECKER Karen Shaffer SENIOR DIRECTOR TECHNICAL SERVICES John Powell TECHNICAL ENGINEERING ASSISTANT Jim Leber POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Wendi McNeese POST PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Mishelle Smith MACHINE ROOM ENGINEER Michael Petak POST PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Jeff Adams AVID EDITOR Lynn Hobson POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR & MIXER Timothy J. Borquez SOUND FX DESIGNER AND EDITOR Jeffrey Hutchins SOUND EDITORS Tom Syslo Gabriel Rosas RE-RECORDING MIXERS Eric Freeman Roy Braverman FOLEY ARTIST Monette Holderer MUSIC EDITOR Nicolas Carr MUSIC COMPOSED BY The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer Brad Carow MUSIC CONTRIBUTIONS Lovecat Music SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME SONG LYRICS BY Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon COMPOSED BY Hank Smith Music PERFORMED BY Pat Pinney ON-LINE EDITORS Barry Cohen Dan Aguliar DAVINCI COLORIST Dexter P. POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Hollywood Digital Hacienda Post The Post Group Encore Video ANIMATION SERVICES Rough Draft Studios, Korea OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR Doug Williams LIVE ACTION ISLAND FOOTAGE BY Bad Clams Productions, inc. TITLE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY BY David Frapwell DEVELOPED BY Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE Eric Coleman EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Brian A. Miller SPECIAL THANKS Brad Abrell Tom Kenny Kellogg's Juli Murphy Hashigichi Jay Lender PRODUCED BY Walt Disney Television Animation The commentaries and interviews on this disc are for entertainment purposes only. The views and opinions expressed therein are those of the individual speakers, and do not necessarily represent the views and opinions of Buena Vista Home Entertainment, Inc., The Walt Disney Company or any of their respective affiliates and employees. "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Disney Enterprises, Inc. ©2000 Disney Enterprises, Inc.. All rights reserved. United Plankton Pictures inc. Disney (2000) (SpongeBob SquarePants) Category:End Credits Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Category:United Plankton Pictures Category:United Plankton Pictures Inc. Category:Episode credits Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom International